I'm not who you think I am
by samanthajoanxx
Summary: 17 year old Stephanie Adams moves to California with her family. She had decided that with moving, she is going to leave behind her past from Ohio that includes depression, anxiety, self hard and more. Now that she's here she meets some amazing friends and Kian, the perfect boy. Should she tell her new friends about her past? and when things start to get bad should she cry out for


As I looked out of the plane window I saw sandy beaches, blue waves and tall palm trees, everything a normal teenage girl should be excited about. Yet, something in me was very uneasy. Was it that I had to go into my senior year of high school, alone? Or it could be that I didn't know how well I could handle my anxiety in a new place. Whatever the reason, I knew that it wouldn't do me any good worrying.

The flight landed and I stepped off and breathed in my first breath of California air. My father had gotten a promotion was relocated to Orange County, California. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it didn't matter anymore because I was 2,000 miles away from my home in Ohio.

We arrived at the house and it was much more beautiful than I imagined. It was three floors and the outside was painted white with brick detailing around the garage. The front door was painted red and we had a beautiful looking porch. As I stepped in I saw that it had already been furnished. The floors where the most polished hardwood I'd seen in my life. The staircase was one you would see out of a movie. I imagined myself coming down slowly in a gorgeous prom dress.

"Steph, why don't you go pick your room? Tomorrow we will try to go out and get some paint and décor for is? How does that sound?" said my mom, who I assumed enjoyed seeing me oggle at this beautiful home.

"That sounds great mom, I'll have to look online for some room ideas! I'm going to go pick my room and then get cleaned up. Is it alright if I walk to the beach after? I want to get a feel of the people here."

"Sure honey, but make sure you have your phone on you, I'll call you when dinner is almost ready. Do you want me to have dad put your clothes in your room?"

"That would be great!" I said as I sprinted up the stairs to find the best room.

I decided not to take the biggest room because I figured my parents would want the master, but the next biggest room wasn't much smaller. All the walls were painted white and the furniture was white as well. I would have to change the wall color, but I loved the white furniture! I really enjoyed the setup too. I have a huge window with a big enough ledge for me to put a thin mattress and some pillows there. That would be a perfect spot to do some reading. The room had a walk in closet, with enough space to store my massive amount of clothes. I'm kind of an addict. The room had an overall freshness to it that is going to be great. I've decided that I want to make this move a good thing and try to put my life back on track.

I got in the shower and by the time I got back my dad had but my clothes in my room on my bed. I should have organized them, but I really wanted to get to the beach before it got too dark. It was kind of chilly so I wore my bright red/orange strapless crop top from Pacsun and over that I wore a black slouchy knit cardigan from h&m. For my shorts I wore some light wash, distressed high waisted shorts from Forever 21. My shoes were just my white converse. I pulled my long, dark brown hair into a half up half down look and clipped in a white bow in the back. I left my hair naturally wavy. I put on a little concealer and powder. I then applied some mascara and some blush to my cheeks. Lastly, I put on some pinkish red lip stain to my lips and blended it out. I grabbed my iPhone and purse and ran toward the door. Just as I was about to open the door, someone knocked, which startled me and I tripped a little. Then I opened the door, still looking a bit frazzled and saw him. He was taller than me and had the perfect body. His eyes were a deep brown that made my heart skip a beat. His hair was perfectly slicked up and a light brown color. He leaned in a little and said "Hi! I'm Kian."


End file.
